SPOILERS: Mario (Novelisation Season 1)
This page contains major spoilers of the events of Super Mario Novelisation's first season, including details on the plot and final battle. If you don't want to be spoiled on this upcoming work, it is recommended not to read on. If you don't mind spoilers, it is still recommended not to read on, or read on with caution, as it will ruin all the fun surprises. Summary Mario is the protagonist of Super Mario Novelisation Season 1, being one of the two Star Children destined to achieve great things, although in this season, the legend got altered a bit, instead mistaking him for the one who shall save the world from the tyranny of Bowser. He and his brother Luigi were born in the Mushroom World, but sent to a parallel universe with a similar blue planet that abandoned magic long ago, where they spent most of their life. Upon finding a mysterious (yet familiar) pipe on a plumbing job, the brothers are returned to the Mushroom World, where they are set on their first quest: to save the Mushroom Kingdom from the Koopa invasion. Mario battles many foes and learns new skills on his journey through this crazy world with a handful of allies, trying to collect the Ace Coins to become strong enough to challenge the Koopa King and fulfil his fate. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-B, possibly 8-C | High 8-C | At least High 8-C | At least High 8-C | At least 7-C Name: Mario Origin: Super Mario Novelisation: Season 1 Gender: Male Age: ~26 years old Classification: Plumber, Star Child, Superstar Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Jumping Skill, Versatility, Weapons Mastery (Can wield large hammers and master their usage fairly quickly), Attack Reflection via Hammer, can breath underwater with Frog Suit, Energy Manipulation via Ace Coins. | Same as before, plus Fire Manipulation (Can create flames and fireballs and use them for a diverse range of attacks), Statistic Amplification (Becomes much stronger in this form, as shown in his fight with Goomboss.) | Same as base, plus Flight, Aura (Explosive Type), Attack Reflection (via cape), Statistic Amplification (Becomes stronger than even his Fire form) | Same as base, plus Weapon Creation (Can create hammers from thin air as weapons), Size Manipulation (Can increase the size of his hammers), Cloth Manipulation (Can harden his shell to become a shield to attacks), Statistic Amplification (Gains a significant boost from base, superior to Fire form) | Same as base and Cape form but to an even higher degree, plus Energy Manipulation. Attack Potency: At least Wall level (stronger than Boom Boom), possibly Building level (caused the collapse of the Koopa Brother Fortress) | Large Building level (on par with Enraged Goomboss) | At least Large Building level (superior to Fire form) | At least Large Building level (superior to Fire form, defeated Petey Piranha) | At least Town level (Powered up by Ace Coins, overpowered Bowser and contended with Dry Bowser.) Speed: Unknown (Reached to the Koopa Bros’ Shell Tower Attack) | Unknown | Unknown (Flew up and down Tall Tall Mountain numerous amounts of times in mere seconds, whilst carrying people) | Unknown | Unknown Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Capable of lifting large hammers, multiple people and Sledge Bro whilst at high speeds) Striking Strength: At least Class KJ (stronger than Boom Boom), likely Class GJ (caused the collapse of the Koopa Brother Fortress) | At least Class GJ (on par with Enraged Goomboss) | At least Class GJ (superior to Fire form) | At least Class GJ (superior to Fire form) | At least Class PJ (powered by the Ace Coins, which defeated Kamek) Durability: At least Wall level (took hits from Boom Boom) | Large Building level (can take hits from Enraged Goomboss) | At least Large Building level (superior to Fire form) | At least Large Building level (superior to Fire Form, took hits from Petey Piranha) | At least Town level (Took hits from Bowser and Dry Bowser.) Stamina: High (Rarely tired on his long adventure unless power-ups or extremely tough foes were involved, flew up and down Tall Tall Mountain numerous amounts of times in mere seconds, whilst carrying people, without tiring). Range: Standard Melee Range, at least tens of metres with some power-ups and Ace Coins. Standard Equipment: Hammer, Super Hammer, Ace Coins, Nabbit’s sack (Which contains power-ups such as the Fire Flower, Cape Feather, Super Mushroom, etc), Goomba Mask (Acts as a disguise). Intelligence: Gifted (Mastered his new powers within a few fights, and was almost able to use his hammer perfectly as soon as he obtained it. He uses newly obtained power-ups as if they were natural to him, even the legendary Superstar form. Has calculated victory plans many times. However, this may just be because these qualities are actually natural to him all along, being a Star Child.) Weaknesses: Required stamina to maintain Fire, Cape and Hammer forms. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Hammer/Super Hammer: Mario wield a large hammer as his weapon of choice in battle after finding it in his battle against Boom Boom. He later acquired the Super Hammer, which is more powerful. ** “Tornado Whirl”: An imitation of Boom Boom’s Tornado Whirl, in which is spins around and uses the hammer as a high-speed, spinning weapon. * Power-ups: In the battle against Goomboss, Mario learnt about power-ups. These allow him to increase his power, speed and defence to fight against tougher foes. ** Fire Mario: By using the Fire Flower, Mario gains pyrokinetic powers as Fire Mario. He can shoot forth fireballs, summon flames and manipulate them at will. *** Mario Finale: A large fiery twin beam, only usable in the Fire form. However, it drains him of his stamina and so he can no longer maintain the form. ** Cape Mario: By using the Cape Feather, Mario dons a yellow cape that grants him the ability of high-speed flight. He can also emit a powerful aura, which on its own is enough to defeat weaker foes such as Dry Bones. ** Hammer Suit: Granted to him by Rosalina’s wand. Allows him to create hammers as weapons to throw or reflect attacks. He can also alter their size. *** Mega Hammer: A team attack with Luigi. Creates a huge wrecking hammer to pound foes. ** Super Mushroom: Not used until the very end! Doubles the power of attacks being used and is stackable onto other forms. Can be used by multiple people. * Superstar: By using the Ace Coins with the Starman, Mario is able to become Superstar Mario, which is a legendary form, superior to all those before it. He used to to fight against Bowser. It seems almost like a mix between the Cape form and Fire form, however uses white energy instead of fire. ** Superstar Finale: A large white beam, only usable in Superstar form. Key: Base | Fire Mario | Cape Mario | Hammer Suit Mario | Superstar Mario